White Space
by AnormalGirlOfHope
Summary: Estaba solo, absolutamente solo con gran espacio en blanco en mi corazón, sé que tu no lo llenaras pero tal vez alguien más si lo haga. (Pésimo Summary)


**Pareja:** Eileen, ampolla x Gamzeli Makati.

**Advertencias****:** Es un **AU**.

**Disclaimer****:** Todos los personajes de **H**omestuck le pertenecen a **Andrew Hussie**.

Suspiro, había pasado toda la tarde mirando el oscuro cielo, llovería en cualquier minuto y no le importaba en lo más mínimo, tenía el corazón destrozado, llevo sus manos a su rostro y lo froto para ver si de esa manera regresaba algo de calor a su rostro, una gota, luego muchas cubrieron el pavimento rápidamente, la lluvia lo empapaba pero no le importaba, se levantó del banco en el que estaba para, sin rumbo, caminar por la acera, los carros pasaban alumbrando su triste figura, un joven elegante que ahora se veía tan mal y con un pálido rostro cansado, llego a un edificio poco iluminado, cualquiera que lo viese pensaría que estaba abandonado pero no, allí vivía la única persona que por alguna razón sabía que le podría dar la bienvenida, huyo de casa, estaba demasiado depresivo por lo que intento suicidarse un montón de veces sin éxito, al parecer ni la muerte le quería, se había hecho esclavo de lo que la gente de él pensaba y termino de una manera tan trágica. Subió las escaleras con desgane y toco la puerta con un número al revés, detrás de ella se oye un sonido fuerte, luego un joven alto de piel tostada y ojos claros abre la puerta, tenía la cara a medio pintar, parecía como si se estuviera quitando el maquillaje haciendo ver unas cicatrices cuales atravesaban su rostro como tres marcas largas.

¿Qué te sucedió? – se acercó rápidamente y le toco el rostro para recibir un jalón para entrar al departamento, estaba desastroso- ¿Qué sucedió aquí Gamzee?

Hijo de la putísima madre, ¿qué cuentas? –lo haló dentro del departamento invitándole a sentarse en el sofá, cuando iba a hablar su expresión cambio a una triste, gamzee quien se había sentado al lado del chico con una botella de energizante en la mano noto que estaba a punto de llorar- si no quieres hablar está bien mi putísimo hermano.

No Gam, es solo que Feferi me rechazó, estoy cansado de ser rechazado, de no ser amado por nadie- Coloca los codos en los muslos, y se cubre la cara con las manos- Soy un desastre.

Hermano… -Le da un trago a su bebida y luego le pasa la mano por la espalda al Ampora- Deberías olvidarle y seguir con tu putísima vida, no eres ningún desastre, eres un jodido milagro.

Gam –Lo miro directo a los ojos- uhm, gam gracias… Podría quitarte el maquillaje, me aterra algo –dije en cuanto a lo que faltaba de maquillaje, me tenía tenso.

Claro –coloque mis manos sobre su rostro, con la manga de mi polo limpiaba los rastros de maquillaje de él y para cuando termine me quedó observándole, lentamente toque sus mejillas, acariciándolas con la yema de mis pulgares de repente mire la cicatriz de su rostro preguntándome como se habría hecho tal cosa, pero de Gamzee se podría esperar lo que sea- No te es jodidamente raro, las cicatrices en mi cara…

No, me gustan –Lo hale y junte nuestras frentes por un segundo- Permíteme estar contigo, yo simplemente no quiero estar solo.

Está bien hermano, aquí estoy- Me tomo de las muñecas y beso las palmas de mis manos sin dejar de mirarme de una manera penetrante. Me sentía hipnotizado tras su mirada, cerré mis ojos un momento sintiéndome mareado, sentí un ligero jalón y estaba en sus brazos, si esto es un sueño no quiero despertar, no me había sentido tan cálido en tanto tiempo.

Gracias –sentí un largo silencio y apreté más fuerte el abrazo, luego se separaron- Gamzee me prestarías ropa, estoy empapado y necesito un baño con urgencia-dijo esperando no haber arruinado el momento.

Por supuesto reputísimo hermano, pero te quedara jodidamente grande, eres muy delgado- su risa ronca inundo el pasillo y no dejaba de ver el alrededor mientras lo seguía hasta el baño, entro a su habitación a buscar algunas cosas que me paso, cuando llegamos al baño de repente se quitó la polera, la olio y como vio que era pasable me la entrego- usa eso, yo me quedo así hermano, no he lavado mi ropa.

Oh – mire la polera un rato y luego me encerré en el baño, cuando termine el baño y me coloque la ropa me si cuenta que me quedaba algo grande, se me notaba un hombro, salí de ese lugar y lo busque encontrándolo acostado en su habitación- Gamzee, dónde dormiré- Me pare al lado de la cama, me miro un rato y luego me halo a ella.

Joder hermano- rio un rato y luego me abrazo, me puse algo nervioso no tenía polera y podía ver algunos tatuajes es su brazo, no es como si yo no tuviese tatuajes pero se le veían muy bien y eran geniales- ¿Los hiciste tú? –abrió los ojos un momento y entendió a que me refería.

Si- iba a preguntar más pero lo sentí roncar, cansado ya decidí dormir también.


End file.
